


【排球乙女】疯子-及川彻x你（R）

by Varoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Sex, Dacryphilia, F/M, Hook-Up, Loss of Virginity, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varoa/pseuds/Varoa
Summary: 主动学生你×恋哭癖教师及川 系列约炮（划掉）恋爱故事！*严重我流，剧情车，每章一肉
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Kudos: 19





	1. 溺

【开端】

“学生？”

面前的男人手插着口袋，脸上的笑容变得有点暧昧，弯下腰来，用刚好只有你们能听见的声音说道：

“我不上学生，回宿舍念书去吧。”

“有什么关系，我成年了！”

你在他的注视下有些窘迫的回嘴，飞快的瞥了瞥身边的人流，害怕有人注意到你们。心里暗骂也不知道刚下课不换套成熟点的衣服就出来，和把炮友的见面地点约在人潮涌动的十字街口哪一点更白痴。

“哎。”

那人露出一脸“怎么这么倒霉”的表情，叹气，没打算继续无意义的纠缠，揉了一把你头顶以示安慰，把你甩在原地大步走开。

一不做二不休。你咬了咬牙，跟了上去。

几个转弯之后已经到了相对僻静的居民区，他人高腿长的走的飞快，你连走带跑的撵着，心里开始打鼓一会儿是不是要被卖掉了都不知道。却终于还是他先沉不住气，猛地转过身来，叉着腰看向扶着膝盖气踹嘘嘘的你，没好气的问。

“还有事？”

“……你去哪？”

“回家睡觉呗，还能去哪！如果不是你个小鬼捣乱，我现在应该在情侣酒店抱美女好吗。”

“没差几岁吧……”你直起身看向他的脸，很年轻，应该不过二十来岁，还很帅，和他约炮软件的头像一样帅，这倒是提醒了你，“……为什么不做，明明喜欢我的长相才答应出来的吧。”

面前的人为你的大胆一愣，视线在你的脸上扫动，却避开目光相交，有些烦躁的挠了挠头发，你知道自己成功戳到了他的点，又向前逼近一步：

“先带我回家呗，赶不上宿舍门禁了，我今晚也没地方去。”

你从浴室里擦着头发走出来的时候，他已经在沙发躺下正讲着电话，目光落在你身上一秒又簌的移走，冲卧室扬了扬下巴。你知道是在示意今晚把床让给你，却故意径直坐到了沙发边，在他警告的目光里自若的趴到了他的胸前，托着腮看他一时恼火的忘了答电话，暗自好笑。

“啊什么……？哦哦，我下周入职。”电话那头催了好几声，他才回过神去，“不用来看我啦，小岩，我没事。嗯……眼前……有点小麻烦，先挂了哈，下回聊。”挂断电话声音一秒变凶，“你到底想做什么？！”

“做爱。”

你轻轻的答，目光在他的双眼间勾来勾去，脑子里却在冷静的分析——主动一点他好像难以招架

这是你计划已久的事情，虽然不巧撞上一个一开始说着“不和学生做”的猎物是你的失算，但他把你放进家来，就是已然动摇。一不做，二不休。你又对自己说一次，有些挑衅地看着男人眼里的挣扎，他在打一场已经注定要输的战斗。

“唔啊啊啊啊——”

他似乎也开始意识到自己在失控的边缘，和你对视数秒后双手掩面发出无意义的叫声，然后有些粗暴的把你从身上拎到一边，从沙发上抽身起来，逃回卧室，嘭的甩上门，甩下一句崩溃的：“神经病啊，那你睡沙发吧！”

【发展】

“我靠！”

半睡半醒之中被你钻到怀里，还在两秒钟之后发现你竟未着寸缕的男人终于没忍住爆了粗口，“你他妈的到底想做……想闹哪样？”

“嗯……客厅很冷，而且，你没锁门。”你从抬头仰视着他，努力挤出天真无邪的表情。

“冷你还脱……行吧，”他抓狂的翻了个白眼，不打算和你再绕圈子，“为什么今天非要和我做？”

“不是‘今天非要和你做’，是‘今天非要做’，‘和你’算是碰巧吧？不对，也不算，因为……嗯，你很帅呀。”

“……那为什么非要做？”语气变得迟疑，你听见吞咽唾液的声音。

“这个嘛，做完告诉你。”你昂着头狡黠的笑笑，鼻尖有意无意蹭着男人的下颌，话里真假参半，“不用担心，规矩都懂，我约过很多次了，不会纠缠你的。反正你本来也想做吧今天？”

“好吧……”你的确是他喜欢的类型，发出代表投降于欲望的叹息，他低下头用鼻尖回应似地与你的鼻尖相碰。一手从身下捞过你的腰肢把你环的更近了些，另一只手五个指尖顺着你的背部线条轻轻划过皮肤，留下酥麻的触感，然后在腰窝处摩挲“那先接吻吧？”

你哼了一声以示同意，他抬了抬脑袋让你双臂环上他的脖子，然后你把唇贴了上去，他却没有动，像木头一样。早就察觉到他意图的你有点好笑，不做理会的轻轻吮吸起他的上唇，吻的重心从唇珠慢慢移到嘴角，然后略探出舌尖在嘴角边的颊上留下湿漉漉的一点。在你用牙轻咬男人下唇的时候，他忍不住笑了，然后开始回吻——一开始只是回吻，然后当你把小舌再一次轻探入他的齿间之后，主导权就完全落到了他手上，舔舐、缠绕、吮吸、轻咬，和你的好似做游戏一般的接吻方式不同，他的明摆着更有侵略性，让人醉于其中。

唇齿间的温度已经很高了，热度开始往全身蔓延，你似乎有些缺氧，拍拍他的背示意结束却没得到搭理，你睁眼，却超近距离对上他带着笑意眯起的双眸。

“唔！”你一把推开他，感觉自己脸烧了起来，“……你接吻都不闭眼的？”

男人的笑容里带着揶揄，“还蛮熟练的嘛~”你挑眉，装作没察觉他方才的木讷是在试探自己经验深浅。他用指节抚过你微微发烫的脸，“而且很可爱。”然后不等你过多的反应，又一次吻了上来，主动，绵长，不再掩饰其中的欲望。

等你再一次从深吻中挣脱的时候，他已经从侧躺变成俯卧在你上方。虽然放过了你的唇，却似乎不打算把脸移开更远，只是超近距离的和你对视，交换呼吸的灼热，纤长的手指插入你的发间，似乎无意识的绕弄着，“你叫什么？”

“什么？”你忙着调整呼吸隐藏自己的慌张，一时间没有反应过来。

“你的名字。”男人又往下压了压，贴着你的唇讲话，声音很低，言语伴着热气似乎直接钻进了心里，同时大腿处隔着薄薄的睡裤抵上来的东西却又让你不得不分心去想。

“oo……”

“好，小oo~”声音里带着轻佻的笑意，他一把握住了你的左手，放到了下身的搭起的帐篷上，“帮我一下。”

隔着布料也能感受到的形状与热度让你咽了咽口水，但也不是对此毫无准备，你眨了眨眼冲他好看的笑了笑，把手指伸进了他的裤腰，正好能够到它昂起的头部。指甲划过顶端的感觉激的他皱了皱眉头，再次伸手下去，把你两只手捉到一起塞进裤子里，“别直接碰那儿。想做就配合一点好不好，小朋友。”

你听话的双手上下虚握住了柱身，却不急着套弄，只是摩挲着，只凭指尖你就能感受出男人有着和漂亮脸蛋不匹配的雄伟骇人，心中不免有些忐忑。那人却满意的咕哝了一声，手顺势在你的腰腹手感颇佳的薄肉处流连，唇一路将吻从嘴角落到耳畔，含住你的耳垂又舔又咬，令你面红耳赤的啧啧水声中，夹杂着一句低语,“我叫及川，及川彻。”

【高潮】

在及川的手快要游移到你胸前最敏感的地方时，你假装老成的面具终于被紧张感撑的戴不下去，双手的动作变得机械，呼吸也乱的不行。他敏感的注意到变化，却只是以为你动情，“放松点呀。”及川重新和你对视，抚开额前的乱发，落下安抚一吻。然后将手覆上你的一侧的小乳，揉捏把玩，掌上有薄茧时不时蹭过乳尖，奇异的酥麻感阵阵传来，你有些不安的扭动着身子，下意识的夹紧了双腿。双手停了工作环到及川的背上，却又突然记起，窘迫的一时不知该不该继续。

“乖乖抱着我就可以了哦，小oo。”及川明明专心埋头在你颈肩侧种下一串咬痕，却适时的出声安抚，一切都在他的掌控之中，“小奶头也很乖的挺起来顶着我的手心呢，很舒服的样子嘛，那~下一步了哦~”

没等对刚才他羞耻的话语做出过多的反应，及川已经用膝盖分开了你夹起的双腿，纤长灵活的手指借着蜜穴的濡湿滑腻探入一个指节。

“呀。”

你和及川同时发出一声短促的叫喊，你是惊，他却是喜。 “小oo下面又湿又紧诶，还在吸我的手指哦，” ，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭你的颈窝，“等下会很爽吧~”

你脸红，抬手要推开他压向你的胸膛，他却借势抓着你的手撩起睡衣按到他线条漂亮的腹肌上，“也多摸摸我嘛。”你被他撒娇一般的语气蛊惑，双手在他明显是长期锻炼造就的肌肉上滑过，腹、腰、背、肩、臂……你终于发现及川身材好的吓人，一边想着自己这是稀里糊涂约了个什么尤物，一边去望他的脸，他低着头用灵活的唇舌在你胸前逗弄，纤长的睫毛煽动，呼吸因你的抚慰愈加灼热。

似乎感觉到了你的目光，及川蹭上来给了你一个濡湿的吻，“喜欢吗？”伴随着低语的是挤进你小穴的第二根指。他对于性事高明的很，两根指头都只探了将将不到两个指节，浅浅的抽动着，刺激你的蜜穴一股股分泌着爱液，却又难以从中得到足够的慰藉。

“嗯，下一步把，及……及川。”你无奈，讨好似的啄着他的唇，低声哀求。

“嗯~抱歉，小oo太可爱了，所以弄太久啦。”及川拍了拍你，起身把裤子褪到一边，抓着你的腿把你拉向腰间，自己撸动了两下早就硬到发痛的性器抵在你微张的穴口，带着笑容抬首望向你，却不由愣了一下，“还好吗？你在发抖？”

他说的没错。再怎么做足了理论功课假装老司机，真正做到荷枪实弹的最后关头，你还是忍不住害怕到咬着嘴唇全身颤抖。你想哀求，想拥抱，想被抚慰，想被满足，想他温柔进入……想他吗？及川？是，却也不是，你头昏脑涨的想起另一张模糊的脸，他是你做这一切的初衷，是你曾经的爱是你的痛，你想喊他的名字，视线聚焦到的却是及川靠近的脸，他俯下身来，单手抱住你，轻声安慰，同时与你交合。

“及川……”与呻吟一起溢出的，终还是面前男人的名字。

“我在……”

他爽的倒吸着气，发出带着鼻音的附和，温柔里掩着浓浓的情欲，性器一点点向你体内开拓。及川全身的感官都好像转移到了下体，被你的甬道紧紧包裹着又软又热，不用抽动都很有感觉——似乎感觉到有什么阻碍了一下，不过倒是很轻易的突破了，怎么回事，他朦朦胧胧的想着——

“操！”

刚刚半入的性器猛地抽了出来，你痛的龇牙咧嘴，却揽着他的脖子把头抵在他肩膀上喘息，明知故问：“怎么不继续了？这就要射了？”

“你你你你……！”他抓狂到语无伦次，想摆脱你直起身来却一时间不知道该碰你哪里，“我又不早泄！啊这不是重点！你不是说约过很多次了吗？？？”

“啊~骗你的，你是第一个。这重要吗，快点，继续吧，好吗？”你一下一下舔着他的脖子，装作轻描淡写的说着。

“不行，不做了。”他掰开你的胳膊，按住肩膀，脸上情欲的红霞还未散去，眼神却是格外的认真，“这很重要好么，第一次要给喜欢的人吧，才有意义。”

你被戳到了痛处，像被踩了尾巴的猫一样叫起来，“你什么毛病啊？约个炮而已为什么要管我？”说着伸手摸了一把及川被吓到半软的性器端部，然后张手给他看掌心混合着两人爱液的粘腻，殷红的血丝分明可见，“事已至此说这些乱七八糟的还有意义吗？喜欢的人要去跟别人做我又什么办法？”你越说越觉得又气又委屈，下面还超痛，语气里慢慢带了哭腔，“……怎么这么过分啊！哪有人做了一半停下来教训人啊！可恶，好痛啊……”

“哎，别，别哭啊。”

及川似乎被眼泪弄的一下子慌了手脚，犹豫了一秒后把你拉到怀里，却扭头不去看你的脸，你本来挣扎着想推开他，却碰到他不知何时突然昂扬如初的性器……二人一阵共同的沉默。

“……还做吗？”他沉不住气。

你没有出声，默许的蹭了蹭他的脖子。及川轻柔的放你躺下，探身在床头柜的抽屉里一阵摸索。

“你找什么？”

“避孕套。”

“……不用了，我在吃长期避孕药，从上个月开始。”你咬着下唇，目光盯着天花板放空，飘向记忆深处的某人，却被及川偏过脸来截住，他脸上表情复杂，你以为他又要说教，怒道，“又不是为了你，少管闲事。”

他垂下眼去，终是没说什么，你俩又回到进入前的姿势。他这次没有急着进去，先是俯下身，把你圈在怀里，摆弄着性器在穴口附近来回蹭过。你啥也没穿，身子已经凉下来，相比之下他抵在穴口的东西传来的灼热就更加难以忍受，可惜你的身体比你诚实，很快分泌出足够的润滑体液。

你听着他的呼吸在耳边越发粗重，知道也已是箭在弦上的程度了，拍了拍他的脑袋，“……轻一点。”

“嗯。”及川在你肩头落下轻吻，话语间却多了些你不明白的情绪，“但你别再哭了，我会忍不住。”

来不及问这是什么意思，思绪就全被挤进穴口的硕大灼热占据。他真的非常克制，你只要在耳畔发出一丝轻咛，就会停下轻抚你的背，等到你点头才会继续，待到全根没入时，你俩都长出一口气。

“我真是，感觉花了有一个世纪吧，还那么紧，快疯了。”他架起身来俯视你，忍不住出声抱怨。你努力适应着下体被撑开的怪异感觉，还羞的要去拧他，却被他压住手腕，对上他含笑的眼， “可以动了喊我哦，oo小朋友。”

“动吧。”这次你没舍得让他等太久。

“真的？”

“真的啊。”

可是他一动你就后悔了，几分钟后你就明白高估了自己对疼痛的忍耐力，即使身体在不断分泌爱液给予润滑，及川粗长且上翘的性器在你狭小甬道中挺进带来的贯穿与撕裂的痛还是反复撕扯着神经，痛到五官都挤在一起，生理性的泪水不顾他先前的告诫连连滑落，你带着小猫一般的鼻音向他求饶：

“能……能不能先……停一下。”

“……不能。”

他听出了你的声音里的哭腔，动作顿了一顿，把头扭向一边，回答的声音哑的古怪。

你看着正上方他偏过的脸，察觉到他分外的动情，却还作死的悠悠抬起一根指头，把他的下巴向你这边拨弄，“看我啊，及川。”

“……抱歉，痛就咬我吧。”

迎接你的是更加猛烈的抽插。你感觉自己像是被挑在灼热钢刀上的一块黄油，被重伤却从贯穿的伤口开始不受控制的温柔融化；又像漂浮在暴风雨中的溺者，他的身体是你唯一的浮木，你搂紧他，随着他一起再浪尖飞翔，却也被他拍进窒息的波底。

痛和快感交错的冲击让你意乱神迷，想咬他的肩膀，却只咬住了他睡衣的领子，在两片布料的拉扯下他的肩胛骨伴着激烈的顶弄有规律的撞击着你的下颌，你发出含混的呜咽，唾液在领口蔓延开去，泪水大滴大滴的滑落到你被他揉乱的头发里。

你一直紧闭着眼，在床上，在他身下，却又不知道自己身在哪里，也分不清你们纠缠着漂流了多久，是一瞬间，还是一辈子……及川用一连串的吻将你稍稍拉回，他在亲吻你的脸，准确的说是在亲吻你的泪水，顺着泪痕一直爬到你的眼上，他反复吻着你抖动的睫毛，然后像要把你嵌到身体里一样搂紧。你感觉肺里的空气都要被挤了个干净，想推开他，十指却只是徒劳的在他背部划下一道道爱痕。

终于，在你大脑一片白光感觉自己可能要死在他怀里的时候，体内的东西又涨大了一圈，猛地跳动了几下，然后停止了运动——及川终于在你体内射了出来，也终于松动了箍紧你的手臂，你从他被浸湿一大片的睡衣上松口，身体软的好像不似自己的。半软的性器轻轻从你体内抽离，痛觉残留，他和你并排躺下，你们像终于被拍到海岸的溺者一样大口呼吸。

【结局】

就这么躺了好一会儿，谁也没有说话，你都要迷迷糊糊的睡去时，他却翻身下床，把你抱起。你想问，想推开他，却动不了口与手，只能任由他把你放到浴缸里，然后在你身后坐下。你闭着眼仰头靠在他胸膛上，随着温热的水一点点漫过身体，力气好像逐渐回来了，下体的疼痛也轻了些，你呼出一口气，荒唐的有种从性爱里捡回一条命的感觉。

“还很痛吗？”

你没有答话，他探手去摸，只是碰到穴口就痛的你整个人一缩，你吓得赶紧抓住他的手，“好吧……”及川语气里带着歉意，“我做过火了。”

“爽吗？”你抓起他的手端详，这个人连手也生的很好看，纤长，白净，骨节分明，却生着不少茧，你一个个的摸过。

“超爽啊~爽过头了都。”他轻笑，“所以是不是该跟我说了？” 用手扣住你的，十指摩挲，“我猜……你失恋了，所以找人做爱报复？”

“……”那依旧是你的逆鳞。

你猛的站起来，松开他的手，迈出浴缸，披了条毛巾从浴室走了出去。

等及川穿好衣服出来的时候，你也穿戴整齐了，只是头发还湿漉漉的，站在门廊望向他，看着他收起了笑容，扬起眉毛：

“怎么？”

“和你道别，我去酒店睡。”

“哎。”不知是今晚第几次叹气，他无奈的笑开，“我不问了还不行？做都做了，一起睡一晚还能怎么样。”然后向你张开双臂，“来吧，及川先生抱抱~”

“……”你呆了一会儿，慢慢走过去，被他一把搂进干净温暖的怀抱。好像又有点想哭，不过残留的痛觉给你拉响了警报，你把头深深埋到及川的胸前，心想绝对不能再被他看到。

“及川先生。”

“嗯？”

“你是我目前遇到过床技最厉害的男人。”

“……还真是超高的评价啊。”

-Fin-


	2. 翔

“打定主意摆脱处子身的学生你×约炮泄欲恋哭癖社畜及川”的后续——

学生你×教师及川 的继续约炮故事?

（算了我已经不知道怎么定义了，剧情本来是为r更香而服务的才对，却费我好多脑细胞……）

*有关风月，无关三观。说直白点就是单纯想颅内上男人，别计较那么多。

*严重我流。

*字数7000k+，在描写详细/死啰嗦间游走。我本来是真的只想搞爽他啊，为什么冒出这么多剧情啊！

*性癖可能包含且不限于：师生/约炮/恋哭癖/吃醋/（略微？）过激性爱。反正都是我的爽点。

—————————————————————-

【1】

“所以说，看别人哭你会有性冲动？”清晨，背靠在他怀里，和他有一搭没一搭的聊着昨夜旖旎的你，一边无意识的抚玩着及川的手指，一面好奇的打听着他的小怪癖。

“嗯嗯嗯。”他把脸埋在你背后老实的点头，绒绒的发梢蹭着你的后颈。

“所以你经常约炮就是为了找人在你床上哭？”

“不是……这个只是加分项啦。约炮是因为每次谈恋爱最后都会以我让女孩子难过结尾，但是又想做爱嘛~你能想象这么一个大帅哥常年只能靠自己解决吗？不能吧！”

“……滥交川。”你又好笑又无语，装作嫌弃的挣开他的怀抱，滚到一边。

他丝毫不介意的笑出声，继续往你身上粘，逼得你一直退到被夹在他与墙壁之间，温热的呼吸吹在你的脸上，“唯独不想被找炮友破处的小可怜这么说啊。”

你一秒变脸，推开他仰面躺着，干瞪着天花板生气，不只是气、还屈辱、还委屈、还不甘心。身边的男人用胳膊支撑起脑袋，似笑非笑的看着你，手掌覆上你的眼睛，“又不是我的天花板惹你，你给它瞪穿了也没有用。”

“是住在隔壁的哥哥。”你在温热的黑暗里眨了眨眼睛，小声嚅嗫道。

“嗯？”

“因为太熟了，所以上个月我回去时候，就像往常一样没打招呼就推门进他家，结果……”你回忆起有些痛苦的画面，双手不自觉的拧了起来，似乎察觉到你的情绪变化，脸上的手掌力气加重了些，“结果撞到他和另一个女人做爱，好像是应召女郎之类的。”

“然后我就很认真的准备了一个月啊，了解各种知识什么的。前天终于鼓起勇气去找他，说我也可以和他做……”你说的有些激动，一把抓下及川的手，望着他的眼睛“他一开始以为我是开玩笑，后来我往他身上爬他居然……捂着脸把我推出来关在门外啊啊啊啊！你能想象吗！！”

及川望着一脸激动的你，脑袋里是你昨天青涩的撩他的样子，只觉得可爱。想笑，却努力挂出认真的表情，“嗯嗯嗯，能想象。真过分。”

“切。”你冲他翻个白眼，心里泛起一阵酸楚——应该是喜欢那个人的，他一直对你很好，却又永远只有恰到好处的温柔，你想打破，所以做出那种脑子发热的事情，没想到在对方的拒绝中你只像个荒诞又幼稚的小丑。

“所以啊，你勾引人家的时候，到底有没有检查他的反应啊？”及川笑完了，看着你失落的小脸于心不忍的问。

“哈？”你没明白。

“嗯，就是……”他带着诡异笑容挨近，贴着你的大腿顶了顶胯，发烫的柱体留下清晰的触感，“这种反应，就代表你成功了哦~”

你的双颊腾的热了起来，心脏狂跳，还强装淡定嘴上却还不饶人：“你这是普通晨勃而已吧。”

“……我都醒着和你聊了半个钟头了好么。”

【2】

你盘腿坐在沙发上吃着面包，眼睛瞟到茶几上放着最新的一期《排球月刊》——手上的茧，长期锻炼的肌肉，排球！思维突然串联起来，你仰头向厨房的方向喊到：

“喂，大帅哥，你是运动员吗~打排球的？”

“嗯……起码上个月还是哦。”他犹豫片刻答道，语气很轻，听不出情绪。

你对他模糊的回答不满，掏出手机一通搜索，好像是在国外的队伍，所以信息并不算多，随手点进一篇英文报道，先被附图吸引了眼球。照片上的人毫无疑问是及川，但——你扭头看了看在厨房系着围裙哼着小曲给你俩煎鸡蛋的人——手机里的这个他，被抓拍的是高高的跳起展臂击球的姿势，肌肉绷紧，眼神专注，在从头顶射下体育馆灯光下，整个轮廓连同汗水都熠熠发光，是力与美的结合，像年轻的神祗一样。

你隐隐觉得自己方得窥见及川彻“炮友”角色以外的模样。

【3】

后来的一周，逐渐冷静后明白自己干了件多么荒谬的事情，你给隔壁的哥哥发去讯息道歉，可惜他依旧温柔的回复在你看来也是尴尬满满，因为你的胡闹，你们也许再也回不到从前的样子。旷日持久的暗恋落得这样潦草的收场，你心中免不了需要时间消化的遗憾。

至于及川，你回归日常后删掉了约炮软件的账号，却没办法从脑子里删除这个人。你开始频繁的搜索他的名字，把能找到的有关他以前的报道和比赛视频都翻出来看，最后一条新闻是上个月，他从圣胡安离开，从此网络之上杳无音信，你在想也许他在你人生里，也会是如此。

直到一个午后，你背完单词随手打开浏览器键入熟稔的名字，想找个他高中时期青涩的比赛视频来解解乏，跳出的第一条搜索结果，之前没有看过，网址却太过熟悉：

W大快讯：

“国外知名二传手及川彻受邀暂任本校排球校队指导教师。”

W大体育学院排球部

——发布时间是今天，配图是他站在你天天去食堂都会路过的W大体育馆外微笑的照片。

你回忆起上次听到他电话里提到的“下周入职”，却没想到是来自己大学当老师。你“砰”的阖上电脑，双手捂脸，热感无可遏制的爬上脸颊，“好吧。”你对自己说。

“一不做，二不休。”

【4】

刚拐到体育学院教师办公大楼的路上，就远远看见及川和一个身材健美的女教师有说有笑的从楼里走出来，他也正好瞥到了你，一愣，脸上的表情分不出是惊惧还是惊喜。你就是喜欢看别人比你更紧张的样子，抬手向他挥舞，看着他飞快的向同行的女教师说了些什么，抱歉的鞠躬，然后冲你大步走来。

穿着运动服的男人一把你拽到楼侧，盯着你的脸，讪讪的笑着开口：“原来是W大的学生哈……你来干嘛？”

“我来……”你逼近两步，近到能闻到他身上汗与运动场塑胶的气味，然后故意从他身侧探头张望先前女老师站的位置，“也许来毁掉你刚开始的教师生涯哦，臭臭川~”

“别闹！这儿的老教练和我爸是朋友，才让我来帮忙的。”及川吓得赶紧回头，却发现整条路上空无一人，扭脸就换上暧昧的笑容，掐住你的下巴，“小骗子，我还想采访你呢——约炮约到自己学校老师是一种什么样的感受，嗯？”

你眼神示意他靠近些，他便附耳过来，“还算可以吧，就是比较疼，希望下~堂课更有进步呀，及-川-老-师。”

他猛的直起身，你和他对视，用笑掩盖自己的紧张，这是你与他之间的又一场博弈，他这次有更加牢靠的理由拒绝，而你的筹码只有那一夜温存。

及川盯着你的脸，吮着自己的臼齿发出“啧啧”声响，似乎脑内天人交战，半晌，终于开口；

“你……晚上还有选修课吗？过来我家？”

【5】

“是是是，我知道很好吃，没人跟你抢。”及川双手捧脸支撑着脑袋，坐在你对面的桌边，因为你喜欢他在国外生活时练就的煮咖喱绝技而得意的笑着，“吃这么快，我都怕你一会儿在我身上吐出来好嘛。”

“哦？”你心满意足的咽下最后一口， “一会儿要用骑乘位吗？”

他站起，隔着桌子向你俯下身。被笼罩在他投下的阴影里，你不自觉的阖上双目，却等来一声轻笑：“想啥呢小朋友，现在才几点，一起看会儿电视吧。”

及川用拇指抹掉你嘴角的咖喱，放到自己口内吮掉，冲你眨了眨眼睛。

【6】

接下来半个多小时，你算是见识到这个男人更令人意外的一面。你俩挤在电视前的单人沙发里，观看一部有些年头的外星人纪录片。他蹲坐着，看得很专注，眼睛一瞬不瞬，只是时不时喝上一口手上捧着的马克杯里加冰的可尔必思。

及川在看电视，你却在看他，没有开灯，电视机画面变幻，在他漂亮的脸上投下明明灭灭的光影，配合着认真到有点好笑的表情，就像个单纯的孩子。

“要喝嘛？抱歉我家目前只有这一个杯子哈。”他察觉到你的目光，仍不舍得移开眼睛，把杯子塞到你手上。

你气到失笑，把杯子转手过到茶几上，伸展手和腿，像树袋熊一样环上他蹭来蹭去，嘴凑到他耳边有一下没一下的吹气。

及川终于不得不把外星人之流抛诸脑后，拎你到腿上面朝他坐下，拧起眉毛，“还记不记得，及川先生上节课最后教你的，撩完人之后要怎么样？”

你闻言低头检查——赫然已是鼓鼓囊囊。你咽了咽口水，抬脸还想贫上几句，却被他一个深吻堵了回去。唾液在舌尖交换了几个来回，他才响亮的在你唇上嘬了一下以示结束，满意的拍拍你的小屁股：

“走吧，洗澡。”

【7】

“脱呀，小oo。”

时隔一周的坦诚相见来的有些太突然。进到浴室，及川三下五除二的脱了个干净，把衣物抛到脏衣篓里，扭头却看见你还愣愣的站着眼神都不知道往哪放，只得出言提醒。

你扭捏的慢慢褪去上衣，他看不下去，上来帮你解开裤腰的纽扣和拉锁，连带着内裤一把剥下，“小朋友呀，就是这点特别可爱……”

“总是敢做一些出人意料的事，却明明都没有想好下一步该怎么办。”探手帮你解开内衣，除去二人间最后的遮挡，然后拉着你迈到浴缸里。

“就像小鸟，只是想着‘我要飞我要飞’，就跳下高崖，到了空中，才想起不会挥动翅膀。”及川拧开水阀，伸手试探水温冷暖，未热的水溅到背上，你不禁一个寒战，“抱歉。”他把你往怀里拉了拉，继续说道：

“让人忍不住伸手去接住你，教你飞呀飞呀飞呀。”水温调好，他把淋浴头塞到你手中，顺势牵起你的手，做了个小鸡扑腾的动作，带起水滴飞到二人脸上，你被他逗乐，乖乖低头帮他搓洗昂扬已久的性器。

及川脸上也带着笑，没说出口的词句却像水滴，顺着喉头滚落心底。

——然后呢，让我教会了你然后呢？

——你又要去哪片天空，飞向谁的床？

【8】

“不是下巴，应该亲脖子。”

及川把洗完的你抱到洗手台边倚着，教你如何开展前戏，你听话的往下溜了溜，双唇贴上男人的颈部，移动着舔咬着，留下一串晕红的爱痕。看见他舒服的喉结滚动，你起了坏心，冲凸起处轻咬一口，他猛的一缩，吃惊的捂住脖子。

你暗笑，“看来脖子是及川先生的敏感点？”

他眯起眼，抿了抿嘴，“一脸小样儿不治你还不知道谁是大王了”的表情，把你翻过身去，灼热的肉棒就往双腿间挤，吓得你大叫，却终只是被插入大腿根软肉挤出的三角区。

“对啊，我的脖子很敏感的……”及川每说一个字都用性器紧贴着你的肉缝蹭过，一面像做示范一样低头在你后颈上啃咬，一面还掌住你的小脸强迫你看向洗手池前方的镜子，面对镜子里你自己难耐的表情。

“我的背也是……”另一只手顺着你优美的背部线条滑动，一直摸到股沟。

“还有手指哦。”说着，及川抬起脸，下巴搁在你肩头，在镜子中和眼神迷离的你对视，你向受到蛊惑一般，抬起手摸上他的脸。他微微侧头，含住你的食指与中指，灵活的舌舔舐纠缠，濡湿温热又柔软的触感令人痴迷，你咬住下唇不想就这样发出羞耻的哼声。

及川却步步紧逼，在吮吸你手指的啧啧水声中含混的问，“我好吗？”

你咬唇不答，他就调整姿势用龟头抵住你湿的一塌糊涂的穴口以示威胁。

“……好看。”

“哪儿好看？”威胁更进一步。

“脸。”

“还有什么好？”

“身材。”

“还有？”

“活……好？”

及川噗嗤一乐，手指和性器从你上下两张小嘴里退出，双手温柔的搂住你的腰，以为终于放弃在浴室里折腾你，却听见他在耳边用气声呼出不依不饶的诘问：

“和你满脑子的那个邻居哥哥比呢？”

“……”

你回头瞪他，不懂他为何屡屡不解风情的提起你的伤疤。他却在你的目光里面无表情的垂下眼去，好似无事发生一样，从柜上抄起一条浴巾，擦落水的小狗一样草草揉过二人全身，倒是在你的胸部和屁股稍稍多捏了两把，然后给你随便套上一件他的半袖，就往客厅拉。

【9】

“小oo想在哪做呢~”及川翻出遥控器把电视静音，站回你面前，一边撩起微潮的刘海一边半蹲下平视你的眼睛问，“沙发，阳台，还是餐桌上？”

“就不能有个正常的选项吗！”你吐槽，羞耻的往下扯着T恤的下摆，却搞得身前的布料紧崩在身上，显出你胸前的小小凸起。

“那就沙发。”本来只是怕你着凉的上衣，被你穿出意料之外的色情，及川眼神一暗，把你按到单人沙发上，面对面整个人挤进你的腿间，托着你的臀部往他的方向抬。

你配合，抬起双腿环上他的腰，他顺势向你方才就被磨的爱液横流的小穴中浅浅的探入双指，呻吟立刻从你的唇间溢出。你从他的脸颊一路轻抚过脖子和肩胛最后在背部徘徊，一边抬头向他索吻，一边随口揶揄：

“才在床上做了一次，就没有新鲜感了？”

“不是……”

及川没有俯身吻你，抽出你体内的手指，脸部的肌肉诡异的动着，像在咀嚼什么想要强行咽下的东西，却还是低头盯着自己的手，吐出他莫名不想让你知道的真实：

“不是。昨天和别人做弄脏了，没有洗。”

“啪——！”

你身体快过脑子一步的行动起来，扬手就甩了及川一个响亮耳光。手掌震麻的刺痛感传到心脏，连带着一起突突的痛着。

——你凭什么责怪他呢？本来就只是炮友关系。

上次一直这么强调的是你，推开他的是你，让他少管的是你，删掉联系方式的是你。然后就凭你看了几个他的比赛视频，和他暂时在一个学校学习工作，吃了他做得两顿饭，陪他忍受了半部兴趣怪异的纪录片，就妄想做他的独一？

他可以对你温柔的笑，自然可以对所有人温柔的笑，可以对你好，自然可以对所有人好。你不过是他芸芸情人中的一个吧，从来就不是谁的无二。

你才是该被狠狠甩醒的那一个。

看着一直保持着被打的偏过头去姿势的男人，你缓缓捂上自己的脸，觉得自己又搞砸了一次。

【10】

“呼。”

及川短促的呼出一口气，那一巴掌虽响其实并不算疼，却引出和上次你分别后就愈燃愈旺的无名火起。他看向你，你又在哭了，虽然捂着嘴忍住呜咽，泪水却不可抑止的淌出两条晶莹的痕迹，是使火焰温度升达他理智熔点的最后一把柴薪。

你分辨不明他目光里闪烁的东西，却本能的感觉到危险，不禁向后靠到背抵沙发，又往里缩了缩。

突然被整个贯穿——

他的尺寸对于刚第二次的你怎么说也还是有些过分，本来如果温柔引导，快感方能盖过疼痛的刺激。但你们甚至连前戏都没有做完，他就突然沉默的扶住你的腰，全力一顶，整根没入。一切发生的太快，你来不及有任何动作，他爽到猛抽一口凉气，你却因撕裂般的剧烈锐痛无法控制的整个人向后仰去，徒劳的张大了嘴却无法发出一点声音，痛觉凶猛，连叫喊都瞬灭于喉腔里。

及川也没想给你喊痛的机会，他低头隔着衣物含住你颤颤巍巍的乳尖，舌尖来回的打着旋，又是舔弄又是吮吸，吃了一会儿也没有放过另一边，转去右边用牙齿轻咬着捻动，而唾液濡湿的布料很快变凉，随着他的动作蹭着你左侧的敏感。

胸前传来的强烈刺激分散了痛感，你不自觉的后仰挺胸，抱住及川的脑袋，也不知到底是想推开还是按的更近些，只是模糊的觉得十指插在他发间，随着动作细丝缠绕，痒的十分舒服。

虽然有些冲动，他依旧是这场性事的掌控者，观察到你表情逐渐舒展，便无言的握着腰开始抽动，频率不快，你终于感受到些许被充实的快感。无人言语，房间中回响着的只有交合处粘液润滑下肉体撞击的淫靡声响，伴着你无法抑制的呻吟和他粗重的喘息。

还，不够。你食髓知味一般渴求及川给予更多，抬手讨好的轻抚被你扇红的地方，指尖传来的热感令你不忍继续，只得游移到双唇摩挲。他一边了然的加快下身定弄的速度，一边直接凑上亲你的唇，亲？不是，他在咬，毫无章法不谈吻技的啃咬着你的唇舌，你吃痛挣扎无果后，也自暴自弃的还以颜色，二人唇齿相磕，终在尝到血腥后才堪堪罢休。

【11】

“这不公平。”他似乎稍微冷静下来，用舌尖去舔你裂口的嘴角，切换成轻柔的浅吻，“小oo才是更恶劣的那一个，还要揍我，好过分。”

“嗯？”你感受到他的下唇也负伤肿起，却沉湎于这带着铁锈味的温柔。

“昨天约到的女人胸超大，很会舔也很会叫，我却怎么都感觉不对。”

“后来我只能让她闭上嘴，背过身趴着。然后一边干一边幻想着……你的脸你的身体，才终于射出来。”

“我那天弄的你很有感觉没错吧，到最后整个人都在我怀里软成一摊了。今天也是一样，稍稍碰一下就马上湿的一塌糊涂。”

“小oo完完全全就也对我敏感到不行吧，为什么总是一脸透过我看到另一个男人的忧伤表情啊……”及川突然加大了动作幅度，每句话都伴随着一次大开大合的抽插。

“明明是及川先生比较帅。”

——一下，被贯穿的感觉再度袭来，快感却远比疼痛更胜，你不禁失声叫出。

“及川先生身材更好。”

——两下，肉棒顶过某一个点的刺激让你浑身颤动，生理性的眼泪溢出，伸着腿蜷缩起脚趾

“及川先生才更大更厉害。”

——三下，爽度已经要突破阈值，你双手努力扒在他的肩上，感觉像骑在什么猛兽之上颠簸，意识模糊的开口求饶。

“……别这样，慢一点……求……求你。”

“才不要，就是要干到你记住，只能记住我为止。”

——四下五下六下……情欲的潮水终于决堤。你思维混沌，颤抖着绷直了身体，半个身体仰出沙发靠背，只靠指尖嵌入及川肩胛后的肉里勉强维持平衡，令脊髓颤抖的绝顶快感，带来类似失重的感觉，像被他载于云端，恣意翱翔。

“啊……及川老师……”

及川感受到你穴壁持续升高的紧制与灼热，又被你高潮时喊出的称呼撩拨到心跳过速。欺身而上就欲与你拥吻，却忘了单人沙发的靠背可承担不了两个人的体重，整个沙发随着他的动作向后翻倒——还处于高潮余韵中的你吓到完全呆住，他却瞬时反应一把将你护在怀中，同时无法控制的，在你因恐惧完全绞紧的甬道中缴械而出。

你们一同摔在地板上，他把你紧紧压在胸前低吼着射完最后一股。听着运动员强健的心脏在你耳边砰砰的狂跳，你想笑他太过激动，却也知道若能看见，自己现在面红心跳的样子，恐怕狼狈只会更甚。

头顶上呼吸好一会儿才缓慢的平复，语气又变回平日的轻佻：“爽吗？”

你把脸埋在他胸膛不肯出言承认，只是闷闷的发声：“疯子。”

“你终于发现啦~”

他只把这当成赞许，笑着在你发旋落下轻轻一吻。

【11】

梦里是各种各样不断幻化的及川：做饭的他，打球的他，当教练的他，看电视的他，拥抱你的他，抛弃你的他，笑的，哭的，脸红的，愠怒的，温柔的，狡黠的，幼稚的，成熟的，浪荡的，真挚的……全部都是，无数个见过的与没见过的他，你彻夜飞翔于其中，然后坠落——坠落到一个温暖的怀抱里。

你猛地睁开双眼，正对上及川笑盈盈的眸子。他好像醒了有一会儿的样子。

“我看了你之前打比赛的视频。” 梦醒时分最后刻下的，是他球场上神之子一般的模样。

“哦？”

“看了很多……事实上，能找到的我都看了。”

“帅吗？”他揉动你的头发，语气里藏着期待。

“很帅。超————帅。”

“是吧是吧，我就知道哈哈哈！”他露出真挚的笑容，没有一丝阴霾。

“所以为什么退役？”

“噢，你还没有注意到呀。”他掀开被子，抬起右膝让你看——是手术后缝合的疤痕，“现在里面有块钢板哦，厉害吧~”

“……”

你不知该作何回答，搂住他的脖子，鼻子酸酸的有点想哭，却逃不过他的眼睛，他重新替二人掖好被子，低下头沿着你的眉骨落下一串吻。

“不过我没有退役呀。这段时间只是修养，然后，我会再找队伍打哦~”

“可能已经回不到最巅峰的状态了，也没准我的巅峰其实到三十岁才来呢~”

“反正我会一直打下去吧，直到打不动了，或者，膝盖碎掉为止吧。”

“疯子。”

“是啊，”依旧是把这个词当做夸耀，“是疯子所以没有关系的。”他捧起你的小脸，揉开你为他凝锁的眉头，“毕竟到达过那种高度，感受过飞翔的快感，就再也忘不掉啦……”呼出伴着热气的诱惑低语，“……排球和做爱，都是这样哦，知道了吗？小朋友~”

你没有出声，只是伸舌去舔嘴边保养得当的纤长手指，搂着他的双手也开始在颈背部缓缓拂动，用及川老师亲自教导你的方式一点点撩拨着他的神经。

指尖略过昨夜纵情留下的一串掐痕，你感受着他背部肌肉隆起的优美线条——

“就像会生出翅膀一样。”

-Fin-


	3. 炮友与朋友

【1】

“诶小oo，那群小子在聊学校女生诶，有没有提到你啊？不过肯定想不到有可爱的女同学就在距离这么近的地方，被他们老师亲的爽上天吧。”

面前的男人突然中断接吻，却只是为了坏笑着说这种恶趣味的话，你脸上一热，冲他翻过一个大白眼。

体育馆的男教师更衣室，和学生用的男子更衣室仅一门之隔，而你，正被及川抵在这扇隔音效果不佳的门上又摸又亲。门的那边，刚上完排球课的小伙子们一边换掉运动服，一边开着些关于给校园里女生评分的无聊玩笑：“xx院系花”、“胸部”、“像石原里美”、“有男朋友了”、“萝莉音”之类的词断断续续的飘到你们耳中。

及川对你霞红的小脸很是满意，想低头完成刚才中断的亲吻，却动作太猛导致大大的镜框狠狠撞在你鼻梁上，你又气又痛，搭在他腰上的手狠狠一拧。

“哎哟……”

他笑着躲开，很是装模作样的用双手指尖扶正眼镜，撅起嘴摆出一副很委屈的表情凑上脸来，“是你说喜欢才一直带着的嘛~我还嫌它妨碍我亲小oo呢。”

你叹气，因为还真是。十分钟前，结束网球课的你来体院馆还运动器材，正好看见及川一脸认真的坐在场边给上一个班级的学生写课程评语，居然带着副眼镜，还莫名的合适。于是磨蹭到同学都走掉，悄悄溜到他背后：

“眼镜很nice哦，帅哥老师~”

结果就被他一把拽进更衣室不顾抗议捧着你的脸又啃又亲，还始终一脸臭屁的不肯摘掉碍事的眼镜，“斯文败类、衣冠禽兽、白日宣淫”，你现在只想这么骂他。但一瞥他那脸明知道是装出来却依旧十分有杀伤力的可怜表情，骂人的话都拐了几道弯变成了一声悠长叹息。

你无奈的摇了摇头，小心的替他摘掉眼镜，折起，插到他衣前的口袋里，拍了拍口袋示意“收好啦”，然后闭上眼冲他微微努嘴，“好了，亲我吧。”

及川被你可爱到发出一声意义不明的“呜哇~~”俯身欺上。他嘴唇薄却很软，一开始只是接连着轻碰又讯速移开，像蝴蝶落上花朵；慢慢变成含住你上唇，着重吮咬着唇珠；随后探出他灵动的舌，舌尖撬开贝齿，带入他灼热的呼吸；却不急着进攻，返去在你牙龈侧游走搔弄，逼得你主动伸舌轻碰，这才回应似的勾起你的舌尖，带入他的口腔；他连体温都似乎高你半度，你探入的小舌不论碰到哪里都感到异常灼热，想要逃跑，却又是一番纠缠与轻咬……

他一边把你吻的头昏脑胀，同时手也没闲着。撩起运动服下摆在你腰腹部的薄肉上几番揉捏，又熟谙的溜入内衣之下，握起你软嫩的小乳，指腹的茧有意无意的点碰乳尖直到完全挺立，又转过去依样逗弄另一侧。你舒服的挺起胸部想要同时得到双手的爱抚，及川的右手却径直滑入你双腿之间……

“现在不行。”你猛地挣开。

“可是……”他张开右手给你看指尖带出的黏丝，无辜的表情仿佛他不是这一切的主谋。

“不行，”你为自己不争气的身体羞赧，却打定主意不肯松动，“下午有实验课，我不想在课上睡觉。”

“好吧,优等生~”他并不打算勉强你，只是为难的低头看了看裆部隆起的运动裤，“那我在这儿呆一会儿才能回办公室了。”

【2】

你蹲在他腿间拉开他裤腰系带的时候，及川咽了一口唾沫，有些不知道该不该阻拦。虽然他在床上哄骗过不少女人替他口交，却还没打算要求你在学校这么做，当然这完全不代表他不想，他做梦都想——你用紧张到微微颤抖的手同时捏住他内外两层的裤边，闭眼拉下。雄性的气息铺面而来，都能感受到那根东西在你鼻尖前不远出颤动，带来一阵灼热。你不敢睁眼了，整个人僵在原地，大脑对接下来该干什么一片空白，只有心脏兀自砰砰的快要跳出来。

“你总是这样，啥也没想明白就行动。”一只手拍了拍你的脑袋，“不行就起来，我自己弄。”

你突然安心下来，慢慢把眼睛挣开一条缝，面前却没有东西。及川侧开了身子，能从他手臂的动作判断正上下撸动，却恰好挡在了你视野的盲区。你抬头看他，发现他竟好像也有些脸红，一直在歪着头看你，目光随着有些急促的呼吸在你全身游移，脑子里估计正把你弄的翻来覆去。

你“啪”的 双手拍向自己的脸，强制冷静下来，然后清了清嗓子：

“转过来。”

“干嘛？”

“你不是说过吗，居然让这么一个大帅哥自己解决，简直无法想象。”

“……行吗你？”他扬起眉毛，摆出嘲笑的表情。

“少啰嗦，我之前可看了不少教学视频！”你学着他扬起眉毛，“而且，不是有老师在嘛。”

“小色鬼。”

他转向你，手上的动作一直未停，你盯着近在咫尺的它，头部光滑胀起，轻轻的伸舌，舔了一下中心的小眼。

“嘶——！”

及川一把捏住你的脸，“你这这这！！完全不及格啊！不是跟说过吗，前面太敏感了，不要一开始就直接碰。我看你是想搞疯我……”

你看着他抓狂的样子又抱歉又想笑，脸还被捏的变形，只能挤出含糊的词句：“吉道鸟，辣你教喔。”

他被你的样子逗笑，在柔软的脸颊上使劲捏了几下才依依不舍的放开，“含进去，然后嘴包住。不用太深，不然会想吐哦。”

你听话的含向他的前端，灼热的柱身突破嘴唇的包裹，贴着舌头滑到根部，留下它的味道。

及川低头看着性器一点点没入你的小嘴，又湿又暖，配上你脸上莫名乖巧认真的表情，弄的他下腹部一阵燥热。柱身能感觉到你的舌正压在下方，不老实的搅动着；敏感的前端擦过上颚的粘膜，停在离咽部差一点的地方，他不打算教你做深喉——那必然会弄哭你，然后一切都会更一发不可收拾。

“嗯嗯，就是这样。然后，像……嘬吸管那样，嗯，把牙齿收起来哈。”

“乖……很棒，保持，我来动就好。”

他一直抚摸着你的后颈，你按他说的一项项做好，双手攀上结实的大腿肌肉，忍不住抬头看他——他没有笑，眯着眼居高临下的看着你，在你们四目相交的一瞬间，开始了动作。

那只在你后颈温柔安抚的手突然发力固定住你的头，及川一边摆胯在你嘴中浅浅的抽插，一边单手撸动着剩下未能受到你顾及的部分。幅度和频率渐渐增强，你闭上眼，露出很难说是在忍受还是享受的表情，口腔中及川的气息被挤压到鼻腔带入你的呼吸，你感觉自己下面已经湿成一片泥泞却无暇去顾及。

嘴唇已经麻了，男人还在动着，口中的东西热到似乎烧断了你的神经，你不知道还要保持多久才能结束，唯一的念想就是努力不让自己的牙齿磕到它。

“看着我……”声音低哑异常，你睁眼对视，及川眼睛里闪烁的是无法自持的情欲，抓起你的手放在他一直撸动的位置——太烫了，烫的你想逃，却被他所察，“……摸摸它吧，好么？”声音颤抖，他拉着你的手包住自己的性器，带着你前后撸动起来，配合着腰部做最后的顶弄。

高潮降临的瞬间及川拉开你的脑袋，用手包住前端，射在了自己掌心，然后跌坐在更衣室中央的长凳上闭着眼大口喘息，你坐到他身侧伸头一下一下的去啄他带着余热的脸，顺便摸出手机看了一眼，模仿着他给学生报体测成绩的语气：“及川彻，用时18分钟，成绩不错。”

“哈？”他闻言直起身，一脸的不高兴，“算上我前面自己撸的那段了吗？。”

“okok，那21分钟？”

“……我求你下次别计时了，搞得人太紧张，发挥不好。”

【3】

“你手机呢……？”

“在包里啊。怎么了？”

“啊，没事没事~我们继续！”

周末，你和及川挤在他那翻过一次的单人沙发上亲热，他刚准备脱裤子，却突然想起什么一样悻悻的发问，搞得你莫名其妙，再问他却不答，自顾的捧着你的脸亲。

你刚收回心神再欲进入状态，却听见有人敲门，狐疑的望他，却发现他也一脸疑惑的看你。敲门声再次响起，及川只得拍拍你的屁股把你从他身上挪开，提着裤子跑去开门。

“我靠！”

他只从猫眼瞅了一眼，霎时表情大变，转过身抵住门口，声音颤抖的望向你，“快快快，小oo藏起来藏起来！衣柜吧，床底也行！”

“干嘛？”你不满的皱起眉头，“你正经女朋友来捉奸啊？”

“我他妈……好几年没有正经女朋友了好么！”敲门声第三次想起，比之前的两次带上了些暴躁与急促，“他揍人比我之前所有女朋友加起来都疼啊……”及川咽了咽口水，“……宫城哥斯拉袭击东京了。”

你乐出声来。你在及川高中时期的比赛视频中看到过，他也屡次和提起过——岩泉一，他从小一起长大的朋友。

伴随着第四次响如惊雷的敲门，你俩听见外面人在喊：“垃圾川！听见你在里面叽叽歪歪了，你给我开——”

没等话说完，及川小心翼翼的把门打开了一条缝，岩泉要推，却被及川死死抵住。

“呀，小岩，好巧哦~过来东京出差？”及川赔笑，低头看见岩泉手上还拎着东西，一把接过，“好了，谢谢哈，回头联系你哈~”

岩泉气的青筋暴起，伸着脖子往房子望，正巧和趴在沙发背上偷看的你视线相对，“哦。我说呢，你这么紧张。女朋友在？”

及川没来得及讲话，就听见背后，飘来你略带不爽幽幽的重复他刚刚的话的声音：

“不是哦，及川说，他他妈好几年没有正经女朋友了呢~”

“所以我是他炮-友啦~”

“你好啊，岩泉先生。我叫oo。”你站到面如死灰的及川旁边，笑嘻嘻的冲岩泉挥手。

【4】

你坐在沙发上，吃着岩泉分给你的从宫城县带来的特产，饶有兴趣的看着面前的两个男人：

及川脑袋上顶着分别代表着“堵门”和“炮友”事件的两个大包，以你这些日子从未见过的乖巧姿势正跪在地板上；而岩泉在他对面抱臂夹着西装外套，凶巴巴的盯着及川盘膝而坐——可他刚刚和你对话都是老实而客气的，好像只有在面对及川时才这么凶神恶煞。

“所以，你之前在国外发给我们的女生照片都是炮友咯？”恶狠狠的问。

“嗯……”战战兢兢的答。

“那还有洋妞呢？”

“哇，还有洋妞！厉害厉害。”你一边表示惊叹，一边拆开一包据说是及川小时候最爱的牛奶面包，

“对啊！就是有怎么样！” 他气呼呼的看着，“因为小岩你们老是担心我，念叨什么让我找个人照顾我啦什么的，太麻烦了啦！”

“那……”岩泉逼近，你都能从他眼神里看出担忧，及川却佯装生气扭过头来，从你手上抢走面包“你上次电话里讲的现在在大学当教练老师呢，真的假的？”

“这个是真的啦，不信你问小oo。”及川对于岩泉的质疑翻了个白眼，炫耀的向你扬了扬战利品。

“啊，这个我可以作证，我是W大学生，这个人有好好教课的。”你随口附和，扑上去和及川为了抢面包扭成一团，却突然感觉被笼罩在阴影里——岩泉站在了你俩面前。及川也注意到了，他咽了一口唾沫，松开了面包，你飞快的捡上，撤到一边，做了个“请便”的手势，就听见：

“你学生？？你可真下的去嘴啊。”

“小岩你听我解释啦……”

“人-渣-川!!”

你的帅哥炮友被王牌哥斯拉一脚踹飞。

“要死了要死了完了小岩你个杀人凶手我肋骨肯定断了小oo对不起啊我死了之后你要找个好人啊好痛看见天堂了……”及川捂着肋跪着，把脑袋抵在茶几上，生无可恋的不停碎碎念。你则低着头代替他正跪在岩泉面前，老老实实的交代了你们相识和重逢的经过。

“嘛……我也是不是想评论谁的私生活，只是怕这个家伙又搞出什么麻烦。”岩泉听完挠了挠脑袋，“所以，你们两个如果都觉得好自然是没有问题的。”

“嗯嗯嗯……”你不住的点头，感到好像获得了某种认同的奇怪感觉？你一脸疑惑的望向及川，他还趴在茶几上，扭着脸向你露齿而笑。

“怎么样，小岩很像妈妈吧~”

“及-川-彻……”

【5】

在岩泉扬言如果再不爬起来就真的把他肋骨打断后，及川嘟嘟囔囔的去到厨房给你们做他的秘制咖喱。你看着他系着围裙的背影发呆，扭头却发现岩泉在看你。

“那家伙有跟你提到我？”

“有过几次。说你是他从小一起长大的朋友，还提到过花卷先生和松川先生。”

“但是他却一直什么都没有告诉我们。”

“诶？”你不解。

“他受伤，做手术，回国，” 岩泉点起一根烟，“没有告诉我们任何一个人，我们都是后来才从新闻知道的。”

“他大概是不想让你们担心，或者不知道该怎么说吧……”

“是啊……毕竟我们都不能像以前一样陪在他身边时刻观察他的状态，连我也忙到只有趁着出差才能过来半天。”岩泉，吐出一阵烟雾，“你能想象他一个人刚回国的样子吗……”，他环顾室内，扬扬下巴边指边说：

“我猜啊，每天就是靠在那边，翻翻《排球月刊》或者刷没营养的推特；要么就躺在这个上面，垫他这个排球垫好久；天黑了吧，也不知道开灯；也可能就蹲沙发上，还端着茶几那个丑杯子，看比赛或者他那些傻逼外星人电影……”

你的视线顺着岩泉的手指一点点扫过去，和他一起数过那些及川孤单的影子，却忽然猛的摇了摇头，“没问题的，岩泉先生。不对，是已经没问题了。”

“他说他会一直打下去。”你和岩泉对视，目光坚定，“我有一次提到他打球很帅，他笑的很开心，啊……是那种真正的被这样夸很高兴的那种开心，不是那种慨叹过去光荣岁月的开心。”你有些着急的想解释从及川笑容里看到的东西，却担心自己这么说到底能不能被听懂。

岩泉却只愣了一秒，笑开，“是的。我了解了，那就一定没问题了。”

“不过啊，如果真的只是‘炮友’到还好……”他挠了挠头，好像有点不好意思“虽然并不想对你们的关系指手画脚，还是想告诉oo小姐……不要被他的脸骗了，我最清楚了，那家伙性格超烂的。还请多多关照。”

“啊——啾！”

及川在厨房响亮的打了个喷嚏，扭头一看，怒道：“小岩！你给我去阳台抽！”

“知道了知道了，麻烦精！”岩泉大声的嚷了回去，从西服口袋里摸出一张名片递给你，“如果他太混蛋或者又出了什么事的话，还请务必告诉我。”然后叼着烟，活动着肩膀转过身向阳台走去。

你盯了一会儿名片，小心的收起，然后溜到及川背后，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“小岩跟你说什么啦？”及川拿起一块切好准备煮在咖喱里的苹果塞到你嘴里。

“他说他很关心你，你们是最好的朋友呀。”

“切，我才不信。”及川嘴上嘟囔着，声音却听起来十分开心，又拿了两块苹果给你，“那勉强去分他一块好啦~”

【6】

及川彻是个烂人。这句告诫的意义，你到两个月后学期末时才明白。

这两个月你们过着心照不宣的半同居生活。

“半同居”，是指在大多数周末，或者某些没有专业课的晚上，你们会一起回他公寓，他会拉着你的手去楼下超市买晚饭的食材，你每次热衷于捎上一两件小物件，于是他家有了第二个马克杯、第二双拖鞋、第二张小矮凳，（对于你们看电视终于不用挤在一上沙发上是不是好事及川一直声称要持保留意见）……他则热衷于挑选各式各样的避孕套——逼你把避孕药停了后，及川就乐此不疲的尝试各种热感、冷感、螺纹、波点之类你实在感觉不出太大差别的，而明明对他应该更无所谓的东西。

而“心照不宣”，是指从来谁没有提到过任何有关共同的未来，界定的关系一类的东西，只是默契的，耽于二人的现状。也或许，只有你沉湎于此。

“小oo快看，是草莓味的诶~你说我们能把这个用完嘛？”你记得上一次买避孕套时及川无比认真的挑了一盒，笑眯眯的这么问。

“用完了就再买呗。”当时的你耸耸肩，专注的去闻沐浴液的味道，“买这个怎么样？你用起来也不会太娘。”

可是最后，避孕套没有用完，沐浴露也没有。

进入考试周课业繁重，他拍拍头你的头说好好准备考试，不要想别的啦。可等你考完试，却看到体育馆外贴着招聘新排球教练的公告，去公寓找也已经人去楼空。你慢慢走到在你们经常逛的超市门口蹲下，手指发抖的打开手机——才发现你们这么久竟然都没有交换过电话，line上的聊天记录也基本是“今天来吗小朋友”，“好呀，没课，想吃咖喱”。

——还真的只是炮友啊。

——虽然可以给你们的关系前加很多定词：“唯一的”、“长期的”、“性关系超和谐的”、“不太一样的”、“互相关心的”，或者哪怕是加上你暗暗期盼的“相爱的”……最后的那个被修饰的花枝招展的深埋的你一直不愿正视的根，都不过“炮友”二字。

“烂人，你去哪了？”

消息发过去。瞬间已读，一直未回。

你攥着手机等了很久，然后慢慢站起身，又编辑出一条讯息，离开熟悉的街道。

“打比赛的话，要喊我看呀。”

已读，未回。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *是终章的上篇！喜欢BE，觉得应该给及川一个自由的全心全意追求梦想的未来的话看到这里就可以啦！因为爆字数了，而且正好在这里转折，所以和下一篇分开发！会HE相信我！
> 
> *这一章题目《炮友与朋友》中“炮友”是指女主，“朋友”指小岩，下章题目会和这个呼应！虽然我写几篇起名字都有够随便的……


	4. 炮友与恋人

【1】

“打比赛的话，要喊我看呀。”

这条几乎不报希望的最后讯息，却在几周后，漫长暑假中的一个周五晚上收到了回复——及川发来了一串视频链接，却在你一个翻身坐起手抖的还没来得及点开的之前，飞快的撤了回去，留你对着重归空白的聊天界面发愣。

数分钟后，似乎经过了几番挣扎，消息又发来，同样的链接，是早上刚结束的一场V联盟比赛的录播。及川回到了宫城县的一只V2职业球队。比赛开始前解说简短的介绍说是这两年本地区异军突起的新星队伍，很快的顺利升入了V2，但也一直因为发挥不够稳定饱受诟病。

球员鱼贯入场，及川在队伍之中，带着招牌一般的微笑，向着体育馆内四处挥手致意。你看过照片中他在高中时期他在仙台体育馆中类似的场景，看过视频中他代表圣胡安出站时在异国体育馆中类似的场景，也亲眼看过他在W大体育馆和学生打招呼时类似的场景，只觉得熟悉的触目惊心。接着，两支球队列于球网两边互相问候，球员各就各位——你突然明白及川方才为什么对于发送视频给你感到犹豫——互相鞠躬之后，他转身背对比赛，走向了场边。

这场比赛里，及川不是首发球员，也不是决胜发球员，他是在第二局的最后，对手先拿到20分，己方明显水平出现整体波动后，被替换上场的。与原二传手握手向裁判示意时他捏了捏队友的手，嘴唇翕动似乎在给予安慰与鼓励；然后在裁判点头后，懒洋洋的抖动着手腕，一边笑着与场上队友交流，一步一步走向球网一侧那个他注定要奋战一生的位置。

哨响，对方发球，角度刁钻，一传乱了，“我来！”你仿佛能从嘴型中听见呼喊，他抬着头，眼神专注，纤长十指向上伸展，触球，传球，给到恰到好处的位置，攻手高高跃起大力击球，落地得分。

之前也并不是原二传手或者哪名队员在个人技术上存在什么问题，只是新兴队伍因为紧张难免变得不够紧密协调，而这一点，在及川上场后明显开始改变了——他那双曾抚遍你全身的手，正在将那些团队旋律中毛躁与刺耳的部分一一抚平，在一次次的托球与交流中，渐渐激发出队友最强的实力。他就是站在这个赛场上最好的指挥者，调节着、掌控着，让己方队伍一点点奏出和谐与胜利的交响曲。现场的观众交头接耳，似乎都感受到了及川的魔力，却对来自国外队伍的他不够熟悉。你不禁旋起嘴角，想象是不是终于准备好，一步一步，直至让全日本都知道及川彻的名字。

第二局由及川的队伍拿下，场间休息时镜头给到队员们围成一圈讨论战术问题，你一直盯着他，看他或认真倾听并颔首给予支持，或故作搞怪缓解气氛，或直视某人提出建议……都是那样的神采奕奕。他是快乐的，你能感觉到，在比赛中，在球场上，而不是窝在家里翻《排球月刊》，或者在学校写教学评价所能比拟。

然后蜂鸣器示意比赛继续，全员围起大呼加油后，及川却又坐回场边长凳，目送队友走向赛场中央。

这次连解说都忍不住唏嘘，与身旁嘉宾谈起及川选手的个人经历：出国，受伤，回国修养，现在再次复出，却在本次赛前接受采访时表示“目前膝盖还不足以打完全程，现在所做的更多是复健，个人生涯能否更进一步还需看最后的恢复情况，并感谢了球队能接受这样状态的自己，希望能用自己的经验为球队提供力所能及的支持等等……”

演播室的画外音聊到这里，导播很配合的在小窗口给了及川一个长长的特写镜头——球场上的比赛已经开始了，他一瞬不瞬的看着，眼神专注而平静。你原本以为也许多少能捕捉到不甘一类的情绪，但是没有，他就是那样的看着，看到队伍队友的不足与长处，看到这场比赛的胜负，看到及川彻排球道路上过去现在未来所有沾满痛苦的幸福，看到更广阔的舞台上那个注定属于自己的位置，他相信自己一定会回去。

镜头里的他在看比赛，而你隔着小小的手机屏幕看他，你也相信他一定能回去，但你不愿从今往后，都只能隔过这样的距离。回想起陪他看奇奇怪怪外星人纪录片的日子，他看电视，你也一直这么看着他，单人沙发很挤，但那才是你喜欢的位置。

猛地停掉视频，从床头柜抽屉里摸出一张被妥善收藏的名片，“一不做，二不休。”你第无数次的对自己这么说着，拨出了电话。

【2】

你按照地址找到及川在宫城新租的公寓，敲门，明明是周六却无人应答，半开玩笑的想到他是不是又在一边提裤子一边喊人躲起。敲到第四次，你掏出岩泉给的备用钥匙，轻轻拧动，“啪嗒”一响像是弹在心脏上，屋门应声而开。

也许是因为父母家不过就在几站公交外的距离，屋内很空：小桌、坐垫——甚至没有单人沙发——杂志、排球，还有熟悉的杯子……似乎又看到了第一次见面时，那个屋子被你的小物件慢慢填充之前的样子，又或者更单调。你走进去，指尖一样样拂过散落的东西，似乎也能看见他一点一滴在这里在哪里的身影，叹了口气，蹲下身帮他摆正坐垫、规整杂志……就像之前他在厨房忙碌时，你常一边与他斗嘴一边随手帮忙的那样。

门外突然有对话声响起，你开心的扭头，再听，笑容却僵在脸上，慌不择路的冲进卧室，跳上床拉过被子把自己卷起——及川开门进屋，和一个女人一起。你听见他们在门廊接吻，纠缠着往客厅挪动。你攥住被子压到胸口，努力深呼吸想压出疯狂上涌的委屈，却意识到被包裹的，满满都是及川的气息。

“哇~小帅哥，你自己住吗？屋子倒是收拾的挺整齐的嘛~”也许是一个深吻的间隙，女人的声音成熟，带着嗲嗲的喘息。

“嗯？”衣料摩挲的声音戛然而止，“……抱歉，稍等我一下。”

然后卧房的门被推开，脚步逼近，驻足片刻，探手摸到被边，正好是你紧紧攥着的位置，那只手扯了一下，未动。你不由的刚欲放松屏住的呼吸，被子却从头上方被整个掀起，你大怒，抬脸瞪向及川，他脸上又是那种仿佛你们重逢时必备的，叫人分辨不出惊恐抑或惊喜的扭曲表情。你猛的从他手里抽回被子，逃回那个黑暗温暖，带着他的气息的虚幻怀抱。

日思夜寐的脸庞在视线闪过也许只有一秒，及川愣在那里，缓缓的双手捂脸，呼出长长一口挣扎的空气。

“人呢小帅哥？哈~是不是在准备什么玩具呀？”

蜷缩在黑暗里，你听见及川如梦初醒的走出卧室并立刻带上房门，向女人道歉表示今晚不会再继续，却被以为在玩欲擒故纵的把戏，把他强行抵在房门上索吻调戏，推开，加重了语气明确拒绝，最后在一声响亮的耳光以及一串骂骂咧咧后，以震耳欲聋的摔门声结束这场闹剧。

你咬住下唇，觉得自己应该非常生气，但脑子里无可控制绕来绕去的却是：他好像瘦了点。

【3】

“好了，出来吧，我的田螺姑娘。”

外面安静了好一会，那人才推门进来，蹲在床头边，用手指一下一下的隔着被子轻点着你的脑袋。你不作声，裹着被子扭动到床尾离他最远的角落，依着墙缩成一团。他叹气，床铺颤动由远及近，一只手臂挤进你和墙的缝隙，及川将你连人带被子环在怀里，下巴搁在头顶上，温柔的摩蹭着。

“是小岩教会你搞突然袭击的嘛？”

“对啊，”你闷着脑袋没好气的说，“打扰到大帅哥请人到家里做客真不好意哈。”

“这无所谓啦，炮友而已。如果知道你要来，我才不会——”

像突然被利剑刺入心脏，你一把掀掉了被子，“有什么区别吗？”

“炮友而已，我和她，又有什么区别吗？”二人对视，你紧紧逼问，开始觉得也许自己跑过来就是为了问出这个连日来像刺一样亘在心口的问题。

“你问我有什么区别！？” 没想到瞪大眼睛从床上跳起来的却是他。

“我发现你小脑瓜真的……不仅记不住帮我弄的时候哪里不要直接碰，还记不住我跟你说了啥！”及川猛的拉开床头柜抽屉一通翻找，“我不是早就说了，自从我后来那次和那个大胸妹做爱发现脑子里全是你之后，我就说过了……”

他终于翻到那个小盒子打开，在你们面前哗哗啦啦的倒下——是你们最后一起买的避孕套，草莓味的。他蹲在一边一个个数给你看，除去分开之前用掉的，一个不少。

你感觉自己终于要哭出来了，却还绷住凶劲：“我才不信！那今天这个是怎么回事啊！”

“啊……对不起。”及川一屁股坐在床上有些心虚的低下了脑袋，“我刚拿定主意……也许该回到没有你之前的样子才好，因为……你昨天没有回我消息呀——但你都听到了吧，真的只到接吻而已哈！真的！”

“你这个，烂-人。到底谁才是不-回-消-息-的-那一个啊。”你泪眼婆娑的抄起正方形的小包装们胡乱向他砸去。

“好啦，”他一把握住你的手腕，转动着脖子给你展示左颊上红红的五指印，“太生气的话，大帅哥另一边的脸也给你打吧。”

“笑了哦小oo，这才对嘛~”及川把你拉到怀里，低头去吻你发烫的眼，“你知道我受不了你哭的对吧。”

【4】

落在你颤动眼皮上的吻很轻，伴着柔和的吮吸，仿佛要把你眼眶里溢满泪水连同积累的委屈一一尝遍，再替你吞下肚去。

吻顺着鼻梁一路落到唇间，沾染上渐渐灼热的气息，及川一只手将你紧紧箍在怀里，另一只开始顺着大腿向裙底游移，在臀瓣的软肉上几番揉捏后，探到花心之处隔着底裤按压挑弄，只消一会儿，他就触到你溢出布料的潮湿滑腻。

“好快呀……很想，要我抱你的吧。”伴着湿热的吐息舔舐着耳廓的，是诱惑的低语。

“才不会这么就原谅你。”你猛地从他臂弯挣脱，直起身来俯视他好看的眼睛，“给我老实一点。”

及川挑起眉，打量着你脸上熟悉的冲动表情，不明白你又要唱哪一出，却仍是顺从的由得你扯开衬衫的扣子，从背后拽到手腕的位置，几番拧扭，将他的双手反剪。

“现在是我要上你！”

“哈哈哈，这样啊。”男人一脸的忍俊不禁，“不好意思啊……你行吗小朋友？”

“闭嘴！”你回到正面，看着他双手被束，赤裸着上身，臂肩胸腹腰优美的肌肉线条一览无余，眯着眼笑着看自己的样子，就足够为自己脑子里突然闪过的念头涨红了脸，还嘴硬道：“你就等着爽死吧。”

一不做二不休。不再去理及川发出的轻笑，俯下身解开裤子拉链，你抓住裤沿，他配合的抬了抬屁股，一把拽下，早已昂扬的性器弹到面前，带起一股热感与熟悉的味道：是及川的气息，混着着你挑的沐浴露的好闻香气。

“舔吧，早上洗的很干净哦。”

“又不是为了我。”你气不打一处来，放置着他颤动的勃起不理，侧头去专心舔吻玩弄积蓄满满的囊袋。

“别这样……”上方传来的声音很快不复先前的自若，你的小脸凑在他勃大下体前的画面永远是及川的死穴之一，“还好你过来了嘛……乖啦快帮帮我好不好？”

你闷哼一声，故意吻着攀着柱身缓缓而上，舌尖点点描绘皮下虬筋的纹路，留下一串濡湿印迹。玩弄一阵后方抵达顶端，你一面用指尖在他结实的大腿内侧轻抚画圈，一面终于将它半吞入口，软舌搅动轻轻吮吸。你抬起眼挑衅似地去看他的表情——

“啊~好舒服呀，小oo的嘴好棒~”他笑着迎上你的视线，故意发出两声不知几分动情几分揶揄的喘息，顶了顶胯“小及川还想被含的再深一点呢。”

对及川的得了便宜还卖乖感到无语，准备骂他，你张嘴离开性器，唾液却在二者间扯出一条颤颤巍巍细线。这淫靡画面正好被及川捕捉在眼底，他自然不会放逗弄你的机会：“天呐，小oo，你知道自己看起来多色情吗？及川先生的鸡鸡如果爆炸了你要负责哦~快用小嘴安慰安慰它吧。”

“给-我-闭-嘴！”你又羞又气到脑子热的烧起来，干脆直接伸手到裙底脱下底裤，一把甩到他脸上盖住那欠揍的调笑眼神，“现在是我上你，不要告诉我该怎么做！”

“哎。”你俩都为你的惊人之举一愣，他先笑了起来，呼出一声叹息，抖了抖脑袋，可爱的粉色私物从脸上滑落，好看的眸子重新出现。那双眼正注视着你，清澈的瞳仁中映出你可笑的样子：衣服头发都乱七八糟，脸红的好像要滴出血来，表情却带着一股子冲动与倔强——一切都在及川看来再诱惑不过，“我认输了小oo，你赢了。不过我好像从最开始就没有一次抵抗成功啊，真差劲~”他笑语轻佻，眼神里却没有玩笑，有的是你不敢确认的认真与深情。

“刚才我话没说完……从那个大胸妹开始，我不是就告诉过你，好像只能是你才可以。”

“回来之后明明白天拼命训练，晚上回来倒头就睡，但梦里也逃不掉全都是你。就连实在想要的时候，也只能超可怜的想着你自己弄出来诶。”

“所以你赢了，放过我吧别闹了，及川先生真的受不了了——”

“好想做，好想和你做。”

【5】

及川一直盯着你，眼神灼热湿润，让人联想起某种大型狗狗。你低下脑袋，分开腿跨坐在他腿上，尴尬的确信自己也难耐到瞬间就在他皮肤上挤一片湿滑，然后搂住他的腰把自己紧紧贴到他胸前，清晰的感觉着硬度惊人的肉棒紧压在二人腹间。

“我也好想……”你把埋头到他颈窝，终于放任自己肆意的眷恋着他气息，“所以教教我吧，及川老师，你想让我接下来怎么做？”

你依他所说，握住他的勃起稍作抚慰后摸起一个被你甩到满床都是的避孕套从顶部缓缓滚下，他则满意的靠着准备欣赏你的表演，“呀，这几周没用，怎么就感觉套套变得有点紧？看来小及川还有好好长大呢。”

你翻了个白眼无视他的自恋，牵着性器调整姿势，头部对准早已一片泥泞的穴口，冲他抬了抬下巴，“我要干你了哦~”

他笑出声，扭着腰有一下没一下的在蜜穴周围磨蹭挑逗着你的神经，语气纵容无比，“干我吧，求求你。”

你缓缓向两侧滑开双腿一边支撑固定一边沉腰向下，感觉穴壁一点点被撑开，充实的快感像潮水缓慢的上涨。坚持整根没入时你就好似耗费了全部的气力，只得暂停动作，搂着他的脖子一起发出喘息。

这个体位能插入的位置更深，及川爽到微阖双眼，“小oo才是真的，几周没用吸得更紧了。”他侧头在你脸上落下一串吻，“不行了就放开让我来？”

“谁说的。”你嘴硬，撑着他的胸膛直起身来，努力腾挪着从坚硬的肉棒上抽出一段距离，本想调整姿势搂住脖子借力慢慢吞入，却双腿一软无法支撑，直接跌坐下去。猝不及防被瞬间插到过于深入的强烈刺激带着痛觉，让你浑身发抖，掐着他的肩叫出声来。

“就说了我来嘛。”突然被一双臂弯温柔环抱，带着薄茧的大手探入你的衣摆，温柔宽抚着你的脊背——原来及川早就挣开，却故意陪你演戏，直到怕你弄伤自己而看不下去。

“及川先生不管怎么样可是又正式成为排球选手了哦，在床上没理由让女生卖力气吧。”他双手向下游移扶住你的臀部，轻轻拍了拍，“可以动了告诉我哦~”

“已经可以了……不过在那之前，我也有没有说完的话。”你捧住他的脸，直直的看向他的眼睛，“昨天看到一半直接就给岩泉先生打电话了，所以忘记告诉你了，对不起。”

“是想告诉你的，很帅。”

“再次入场挥手的你，短暂上场却力挽狂澜的你，还有鼓励队友的，认真讨论的，专注看比赛的你，都超——帅的。”

“我全部都会好好看着。知道了吗，及川先生。”

【6】

“嗯，知道了哦。”

他又露出了那种，在热爱的一直为之奋斗的方面获得赞誉时的真挚笑容。你也不禁旋起嘴角，刚想再说些什么，却被突然袭来的刺激完全冲到脑后——

及川动了。他双手托着你的臀瓣，上下抬动的同时肆意的揉捏着，十指都陷入嫩肉之中，结束后想都不用想肯定得留下两个红红的掌印；腰胯也随之有节奏的挺动，让性器深浅交错在你的甬道来回进出，带出汁液把二人交合之处弄得粘腻不堪，每一次抽动都发出“叽咕叽咕”的淫靡声响……

你已经软在他的肩上，咬紧嘴唇不让太过羞耻的声音溢出，他却偏要扭过头找你的唇，气息缭乱的亲吻之中，灵活的舌撬开贝齿，放出你的带着鼻音的软糯呻吟。

“嗯……及川，够了……不要……”

“够了？不要？”及川的话语也夹杂着动情的吞咽与喘息，“不对哦……小oo的身体，还可以更爽的。”

他稍稍调整了方向，抽插途中开始在有意无意的你体内某一点逗留辗转——和你性事是另一个及川注定要获得掌控的场合，他比你更清楚彼此究竟能获得怎样的快乐。他会引导你，用他的手，他的身体，他的声音与言语，教你攀上极乐——随着性器抽插的频率变化，他在你极致敏感之处由轻渐重的碾过，你控制不住在他赤裸的肩上留下口水与齿痕。由交合之处传遍四肢百骸的战栗，强烈的让你无法分辨究竟是难耐的刺激还是极致的快乐，生理性的泪水连连滑落。

“哭了吗？”及川对这个总是敏感出奇，顶弄的幅度愈发巨大，你感觉几乎会要他从身上颠下去。他将唇紧贴紧你的额头亲吻，“喊我的名字吧，然后一起……”，他嚅嗫着，声音因欲望而扭曲，好似诵读古怪咒术。

“及川……及川先生，及川老师，及川……彻……”脱口而出的是他的名字，你却怀疑恍惚间是否应允了一生的蛊惑。

你们终为彼此而绽放。

【7】

相拥着不知沉沉睡了多久，他被电话闹醒，不耐烦的语气在听清对方是谁后默默的收起，随后应允了几句。结束通话后，及川翻回来亲吻继续装睡的你：

“醒一醒，小朋友~小岩加班结束了，说晚上喊了小卷和阿松要聚餐，要我一定带上你哦。”

“啊？可我衣服头发都乱七八糟的……”你莫名有些紧张，拉起被子蒙住脑袋“过来的太匆忙什么都没带啊，怎么见人啊啊啊啊！！”

“哦对啦！”却听见他哼着小曲爬下床，搞得什么东西一阵拖拉声后喊你快看——你从被子里露出一双眼睛，及川冲着你好看的笑着，旁边的橱柜里，满满当当的，都是你曾有意无意的落在他家的，用来填满他除了排球以外的房间与生活的点点滴滴。

“超麻烦的小oo，不是把什么可能用到的东西，都留在我这了一份嘛。”

【8】

收拾妥当后出门，你陪及川沿着少年时期上下学无数次走过的路去赴朋友的约。一路上他都兴致高昂，牵着你的手细数着在哪些地方和岩泉打过架、又在哪些地方被女生表过白，以及被表白之后也多半也伴随着被岩泉揍啦……之类的事情。

“你之前说的，这几周都会梦到我，是只有春梦吗？”你突然开口打断他。

“不要把及川先生想的那么不堪啦，还有很多乱七八糟的啊。” 他搔了搔后脑勺，松开你的手一边搬着指头数着梦境，一边自顾的走下楼梯：“什么一起去超市啦，一起在操场散步啦，啊~还有我赢了一个很厉害的比赛然后你在台下看！嗯……好像还有我们坐外星飞船去打哥斯拉？”，

“所以阻拦着你，到现在都没有开口的，是你从小到大作为帅哥的自尊吗？”

“诶？”及川不明所以的回头，才发现你没有跟上来，驻足站在一小段阶梯的上面，认真的看着他。

“……快问我要不要当你时隔多年的又一个正经女朋友啊！笨蛋！”你脸红了，知道在他眼里自己肯定又是没头没脑很冲动的样子。

“哦！……”他脸居然也红了，一直不愿思考的问题被你就这样摊在面前，及川小心的斟酌着词句，“可是……当我女朋友只会很难过吧，我们现在这么远，训练也很忙，而且以后我还是想去到更——”

“如果我在这条路上拦下训练完回家的小及川，告诉他以后的排球路会很难，会输，会一个人出国，会好几年没有女朋友，会受伤然后又回来……他就会乖乖放弃打排球了吗？”

“当然不会，而且这些事情只有试过才知道不是吗，及川先生还没有试到最后呢，没有问题的啦。”他叉着腰看着你，拧着眉毛却弯起了嘴角。

“那我们呢，不试试吗？”你盯着及川，他又在舔着臼齿艰难思考了。

你知道这也许是你们之间最后的一场博弈了。所以，你一定要加上全部的砝码——

“你一直说我脑子一热想到什么就要去做，就像小鸟如果想飞的话，就算是不会振翅也要跳下高崖……” 抬手拦住他欲开口的话，后退两步，“……那么这一次，及川彻，你还会接住我吗？”你从楼梯上，向着他，闭起眼睛，一跃而下。

飞翔，坠落，然后落入熟悉的温暖怀抱。

“太危险啦小朋友！如果不是及川先生天天都有锻炼的话，两个人都会倒吧。”他接住了你，把你紧紧的压到怀里，下巴在头顶轻轻的摩挲，“……如果我最后还是让你难过了呢？”

“那我难过了肯定就哭，我一哭你就很猛，所以不用担心，我们……至少会有一个超爽的分手炮啦~”你把脸藏在及川怀里，声音闷闷的，却还装模作样的拍拍他的背以示安慰。

“……疯子。”带笑的声音从头顶传来，语气里是藏不住的温柔。

“彼此彼此啦~”你也把这当成赞扬，复述着他对你说过的话“是疯子呀，所以才一定一定一定，没有问题的。”

【终】

你坐在拉面店，红着脸向三人叙述着你们这个从“暗恋失败冲动约炮”开始的荒诞爱情故事。

你的帅哥男朋友一脸满意的坐在傍边摇头晃脑的听着，不住点头，似乎沉湎在什么美梦之中，回味无穷。却在你悄悄修改关于最后是谁先表白的细节时，毫不客气的指了出来。

“好啦~大概就是像小oo讲的这样哦，你们三个又什么不懂的，可以问及川老师哦。”及川捉住你因小心思被戳穿又羞又气准备揍他的手，与你十指交错紧扣，在众人面前晃来晃去。

“所以……”岩泉直接忽视自顾炫耀的笨蛋，转向你，“那家伙是完全没跟你讲从东京突然走掉的？还不回你消息？”

“妈的，就像他受伤回国居然都悄悄的，不告诉我们一样！可恶！”花卷捶桌。

“别这么凶啊小卷。因为我不知道要怎么跟你们讲啊，怎么讲你们都会难过吧！”及川一秒换上受伤的表情。

“然后你就不讲就以为全天下只有你一个人难过就万事大吉了？”岩泉慢慢的转过脸看他，你都感觉自己仿佛看见他额上青筋暴起。

“嗯……可以，这么说……吧？”马上切换成了畏畏缩缩模式。

“所以说你真的太烂了，及川。”一直沉默的松川吸空最后一口饮料，一锤定音。

三人又是一通声讨，各种乱七八糟的小事都拿出来成为了这一判决的罪证，并完全忽视了及川发出的诸如“那个不算吧？”，“啊不是你们想的这样的啦……”，“慢着，我根本没有做过这种事情好么！”，“你们给我适可而止啊，我小女朋友要被吓跑了怎么办啊呜呜呜！！！”之类的呼嚎。

你听的乐不可支的，心里暖暖的想着，这些人也是及川彻能够一直一直走到今天的原因之一吧。

也许是注意到你的目光，三个损友稍微正色，看着因为在女朋友前被指责的体无完肤，而低着头一心思索怎么把自己溺死在拉面汤里的男人说道：

“我们呀，我们几个，现在包括小oo，啊对还有你爸妈，我们都知道你选了一条什么样的路，也知道你这个人到底有多烂。”

“所以以后在球场外的地方，也给我多信赖、依靠我们一点啊，混蛋及川。”

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在后面：
> 
> 终于真正的！写完啦！
> 
> 这个故事真的是，拍拍脑袋，一点一点挤出来的。几乎每写完一篇我自己都觉得是最后一篇了哈哈哈。
> 
> 从第一篇完完全全是想写一个女主主动的搞及爽文拉倒；然后第二篇是跑着“再来一炮吧”的想法，为了故事自圆其说的掺入了一些及川对排球的爱，本来也打算就这么结束的；又觉得小岩没有出场很可惜，所以才有了第三篇和第四篇，并且开始疯狂缩减肉的比例给剧情腾地方。
> 
> 我起名字简直太糟糕啦！
> 
> 总之，感谢各位老师看到这里！感谢喜欢与评论！<3
> 
> 我就是想表达这种一开始被及川的外表和打排球的帅气所吸引，然后在逐渐深入的过程中慢慢意识到他光线背后的是由很多的痛苦，付出和坚定组成的。并且也伴随着一些由于把排球放在第一位，处理其他感情上也许反而有些幼稚不成熟，对自己和最亲近人带来折磨，需要被包容……啊！如果你们也能喜欢我心里的及川就太好啦呀！
> 
> 及川太好啦！希望还能继续搞他！;)


End file.
